


Immoral Characters

by Vector



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Painplay, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that why you've always tried so hard to beat me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immoral Characters

When they all part ways from their meeting, Giriko turns immediately to follow the brat. He can feel Noah smirking at his back, but he doesn't care about that right now.

Justin is stopped halfway down the hall like he's expecting him, but he doesn't turn around. "Did you need something?"

Giriko stops a casual distance away, hands in his pockets. "Wanted to tell you something."

"Oh? Do tell." He must not even have turned his music back on yet, because he's not looking at his lips, and Giriko's not that damn easy to predict.

Giriko smirks. "You look pretty damn good beat up like that."

Justin turns just enough that Giriko can see his small smile. "Aha. Is that why you've always tried so hard to beat me?"

"Like hell." Giriko strides closer. "You'd still look better dead."

Justin faces him directly. "Oh, dear. Necrophilia?" He spreads his arms in a dramatic gesture. "What immoral characters I seem to have fallen in with!"

"Like you're the one who fell in with anyone." Giriko glares down at him from inches away.

Justin just looks up at him blandly. "No, I suppose you would be better at that, wouldn't you? Shall I catch you and put you to bed if you have another bout of swooning narcolepsy?"

Giriko's forced grin widens into a bearing of teeth. "Haven't gotten enough of being beaten up and running away for the day, is that it?"

"I hardly need to retreat from you." Justin's smile is serene.

Giriko shoves him back against the wall easily. He leans in to bite down hard on a slightly swollen patch at the edge of Justin's jaw. His skin tastes like desert dust, and he makes a satisfyingly hurt noise that makes Giriko's dick twitch in his pants.

"Now, play nice," Justin says, but there's a slight hitch in his voice, and his hands hook in the waistband of Giriko's pants to tug him closer.

"You play nice, asshole priest. Why the hell would you wear something like this into the desert, anyway," Giriko growls, undoing the buttons of his long coat.

"I could hardly get rid of it when I know you like it so much," Justin smirks, letting him.

"Bastard," Giriko says, and takes the smug grin off Justin's face by pinning him bodily as soon as he gets his coat open, pushing the sleeves back to trap his arms. Under the cloth Justin's body is slim against his, and he flinches just slightly.

Giriko shifts away enough that he can pull Justin's shirt out of his pants, ruck it up far enough that he can see a forming bruise across his ribs. He runs his hand over the discolored skin and then presses his knuckles in viciously, and Justin's deep involuntary grunt is the most satisfying sound he's ever heard.

The way his eyes narrow, actually annoyed for once, is almost as good. He slides a knee in between Giriko's legs, and brings it up suddenly. Giriko jerks back instinctively, but it doesn't even come close to connecting. It puts the smug look back on Justin's face, though.

"Don't be a bitch," Giriko growls.

"I was merely making the point that you're not the only one who can identify obvious weak points," Justin smiles, and reaches to undo the button of Giriko's pants. "If you'd prefer I stayed away..."

"Like hell. But you like it," Giriko says, and cups the obvious bulge of Justin's pants while pressing at his bruises again with the other. He's quiet this time except for a soft hiss of air, but his body shudders slightly.

"It is possible there are some redeeming qualities." How the fucking priest got so fast at getting another guy's pants open without looking is something that Giriko will never figure out, but suddenly his jeans are halfway down his hips and Justin's got a solid grip on his cock.

"Fuck," Giriko says, and tries to catch up. The kid likes to make things difficult, right down to his fucking fancy pants with a half-dozen weird fastenings.

Not to mention this is an awkward angle for this to begin with. But for once he's got Justin against the wall, and he's not about to let him go.

Instead he yanks one of Justin's earphones out and leans in to murmur in his ear, "I'm gonna make you come wishing I'd been the one that beat you up," tips his head up and bites down hard on his jaw again. Justin's hand tightens on him almost painfully, and Giriko grunts into his skin.

When he pulls back there's blood welling up in a couple of the deeper marks from his teeth, and Justin's eyes are dark and dangerous-looking. "Perhaps some other time. You're not good enough for that, in either sense."

Giriko can feel his teeth grind. "Yeah? Gonna do something about it?"

Justin pulls lightly at his cock, still rock-hard in his hand. "Ah, but it's so easy to undo you like this." He runs his thumb over the head in a way that makes pleasure dance up Giriko's spine and his jaw go slack.

Giriko tries to glare. "You're pretty easy yourself, dirty priest," he retorts. He gives a few vicious strokes to Justin's cock and enjoys the sound of his back hitting the wall as his hips tilt into his grip. The kid doesn't have as much fucking control as he thinks he does. Giriko will make him give it up first.

He digs an elbow into Justin's ribs, which might actually be a bit counterproductive, because damn is he pretty when he's gasping and hurt. He'll have to see if he can get him really stripped down later, and see all the bruises on his pale skin. But Justin works his cock faster, trying to distract him, maybe, so that's pretty damn good too. Not that he's going to lose.

Justin's strokes are rhythmic even without the steady beat of his headphones, and to Giriko's annoyance he finds himself falling into time. But it's easier when they're this close, arms tangled and shoving, and he can tell Justin fucking loves getting it to his own rhythm. He licks the blood off Justin's jaw and Justin's free hand tightens in his shirt.

Giriko's not actually sure who comes first - he feels the pulse in his hand just before the rush of pleasure hits his head, but they're both spilling themselves all over. From the twist of Justin's mouth as he pulls his hand back the mess bothers him more than it does Giriko, so he counts it as a victory.

Giriko stays close for a while longer, breathing the satisfying smell of sweat and dirt and musk all over the prissy priest, and coasting on the high from a good fuck.

Then suddenly Justin shoves him, and his legs are wobbly enough that he falls back on his ass.

"God_dammit_," he snarls, and Justin laughs.

"It is a good thing you have some redeeming features," he says lightly. He fastens his pants but not his coat, and it flares as he turns to go. He waves over his shoulder as Giriko stands back up. "I'm going to get cleaned up. See you around, I'm sure."

Some days Giriko isn't sure why he sticks around. This, he admits grudgingly, isn't really one of them.


End file.
